The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a device for radially movably mounting at the spindle rail of a textile machine, particularly a spinning or twisting machine, a housing of the spindle collar bearing of a spindle, particularly a spinning or twisting spindle.
In its more particular aspects the present invention specifically relates to a new and improved construction of a device for radially movably mounting at the spindle rail of a spinning or twisting machine a housing of the spindle collar bearing of a spinning or twisting spindle and which device contains a resilient element which is mounted at the spindle rail as well as at the housing for the spindle collar bearing.
In a device as known, for example, from Swiss Pat. No. 509,430, granted June 30, 1971, the resilient or elastic element constitutes a substantially annular laminated spring having an elastomeric spring body. This laminated spring surrounds with play the housing of the spindle collar bearing. The laminated spring is clamped between a plate, which is anchored at the top side of the spindle rail and surrounds with play the housing of the spindle collar bearing, and an annular flanged sleeve bolted to the housing of the spindle collar bearing. The housing of the spindle collar bearing traverses with play a bore formed in the spindle rail and contains a housing portion which is located below the spindle rail and which is provided with an external thread. A nut is provided with a shoulder and is threadably connected with the external thread of the housing portion.
A compression spring surrounds the housing of the spindle collar bearing. One end of the compression spring is supported at the shoulder of the nut which is threadably connected with the external thread of the housing portion. An other end of the compression spring is supported either at the bottom side of the aforementioned plate or at the spindle rail as such.
The compression spring is intended to precompress the laminated spring substantially in axial direction and thus to impede, in an adjustable manner, the axial movability of the housing of the spindle collar bearing more strongly than its radial movability. A belt-driven wharve or whirl is seated at the spindle which, in turn, is journaled in bearings arranged within the housing of the spindle collar bearing. When such belt-driven wharve or whirl is subjected to the unilaterally acting pulling or tension force of a driving belt, the laminated spring is additionally and unilaterally pressure loaded. As a result, the whole housing of the spindle collar bearing assumes an oblique or inclined position relative to the spindle rail. This is undesirable at least at supercritical rotational driving speeds of the spindle and in consideration of the unavoidable imbalances of the yarn package seated on the spindle.
Similar considerations apply to the mounting of the housing of the spindle collar bearing according to German Patent Publication No. 1,685,971, published Oct. 14, 1971. When in this construction the fixed mounting at the spindle rail is released, which fixed mounting is suitable at low rotational speeds, and the elastic insert is rendered active, the spindle is intended to be driven at higher rotational speeds. In this construction the resilient element, which also constitutes an elastomer, substantially has the shape of a thick-walled hollow, upwardly diverging truncated cone. The outer conical surface of this resilient element in the shape of a truncated cone is directly vulcanized to the complementary shaped inner side of an annular element bolted to the spindle rail. The inner conical surface of the resilient element in the shape of the truncated cone is vulcanized to a complementary shaped outer side of a sleeve which is clamped to the housing of the spindle collar bearing. Also in this construction the pulling or tension force exerted by the belt upon the wharve or whirl unavoidably causes an oblique or inclined position of the housing of the spindle collar bearing and this undesirable position can only be eliminated when such housing is again fixedly clamped to the spindle rail. This, however, leads to undesirable vibrations of the spindle rail during operation at supercritical rotational speeds.
The foregoing discussion of the device according to Swiss Pat. No. 509,430 substantially applies also to the textile spindle support disclosed in the German Patent Publication No. 2,211,488, published Sept. 21, 1972. In this prior art construction a triangular top plate is bolted to the housing of the spindle collar bearing and a similarly shaped bottom plate is fixedly bolted to the spindle rail. The housing of the spindle collar bearing traverses with play a central opening in the bottom plate. Both plates are interconnected at their corners by means of bolts and nuts, and rubber bushings are interposed therebetween. Also in this construction the pulling or tension force exerted by the belt upon the wharve or whirl causes an inclination of the top plate and thus of the housing of the spindle collar bearing. Contributing to such inclination is not only the non-uniform pressure load on the rubber bushings and which non-uniform pressure load originates from the pull of the belt, but possibly also an elastic doming or bulging of the relatively thin top plate.
There is still further to be mentioned the bearing device according to Swiss Pat. No. 528,028, granted Sept. 15, 1972, and as far as this construction is concerned there basically applies substantially the same comments as were previously made with regard to the construction according to the aforementioned Swiss Pat. No. 509,430. The essential difference between the two bearing devices is that the resilient element according to Swiss Pat. No. 528,028 does not constitute a laminated spring but a rubber ring which is disposed below the spindle rail. A flat bottom side of this rubber ring bears upon a top side of a lower end flange of a sleeve which is fixedly clamped to the spindle rail. A flat top side of the rubber ring bears upon an inwardly projecting end flange of a further housing member which is threadably connected to the housing of the spindle collar bearing and extends over the rubber ring.